


Соблазнение (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [18]
Category: Little Mix (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "17) Соблазнение: Я напишу о том, как мой персонаж пытается соблазнить вашего, или наоборот. - Джейд"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблазнение (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Соблазнение  
> Размер: 117 слов  
> Фандом: Little Mix RPF, The X Factor RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейд Феруолл/Тулиса Контоставлос  
> Категория: фемслэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "17) Соблазнение: Я напишу о том, как мой персонаж пытается соблазнить вашего, или наоборот. - Джейд"

Куколка. Детка. Принцесса. Сама невинность. Розовые губы, лицо в форме сердца. Тулиса жадно целует эти губы и отгоняет мысли о том, что будет о том, если кто-то узнает. Гари узнал. "Ты понимаешь, чем это может кончиться? Ты должна прекратить это немедленно. Это же погубит и шоу, и тебя. И ее. Ты о ней подумала?". Тулиса думает, думает о ней. О Джейд. Которая опускала глаза, нежно касалась языком верхней губы и вздыхала. "Мне так страшно. Что, если я разочарую тебя?". Которая слишком долго обнимала и садилась слишком близко. "Я пропала бы , мы все пропали бы без Тулисы. Она – лучший учитель в мире!". Но Тулиса думает, Джейд многому может ее научить. Как забрасывать наживку и самой казаться золотой рыбкой.


End file.
